Ludwig the Betrayer
Ludwig the Betrayer '''is Season 1 Episode 5 of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! SUMMARY Ludwig von Koopa betrays the Drop Dead Wario Team using the information he has gotten and their weapons. CHARACTERS *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Homer Simpson *New Mario *New New Mario *Ganon *Barack Obama *Daisy (Deidara, Fawful) *Oiram *Bob the Builder *Dr. Eggman *Ludwig von Koopa *Weegee *Dry Bones *Some tiny moron that nobody cares about *George W. Bush *Mario *Luigi *Wawario *Cario SCRIPT Scene 1 In the morning after, the Drop Dead Wario Team are in the living room, eating breakfast. LUDWIG VON KOOPA isn't there, though. WARIO: So guys, do you like the Garlic Cheese I made? WEEGEE: Meh. Spaghetti is better. WARIO: That's just because you are some kind of clone of Luigi or something. NEW MARIO: I like Spaghetti too, but your Garlic Cheese is good as well! NEW NEW MARIO: I agree with New Mario. DAISY: I am personally surprised. For someone who is a fat fuck, you can cook real good! WARIO: Uh, thanks, I guess? BOWSER: Where the hell is Ludwig? WARIO: Huh... Now that you mention it, where is he? He should be here, eating breakfast with us right now. DAISY: I think he went to the Koopa Dynastia base. WARIO: Why would he do that? He just joined us! Besides, Bowser is here! DAISY: Think about it! Why are all of our weapons missing except for the Blue Darksaber! WALUIGI: Wait, almost all of our weapons are missing? GANON: NO!! My weapon was the greatest in Koridai! And now, he must DIE! HOMER SIMPSON: Daisy, is this really true? DAISY: Yes! Check on them! Almost all of them should be missing! WARIO: ...I think you're lying. DAISY: No I'm not! Just check on them! All of them should not be there except for the Blue Darksaber! WARIO: Are you suggesting that Ludwig stole them? DAISY: Yes, obviously! WALUIGI: That doesn't make any sense. Why would Ludwig steal them if he is part of the DDWT? DAISY: Because he is a spy for the Koopa Dynastia! And the only reason he didn't take the Blue Darksaber is because he would be dead if he got it! DONKEY KONG: Daisy, I think you have officially gone nuts. Ludwig would never steal them and betray us! Besides, Bowser is with us and he is Ludwig's dad after all! DAISY: Ugh, can you just check on your weapons? WARIO: Come on guys, let's eat somewhere else. Daisy is acting crazy lately. All of the Drop Dead Wario Team goes to the kitchen except for Daisy. DAISY: (Damn it. I thought the DDWT would be smarter than this. I guess this is really just some stupid group after all. You know what? I'm gonna leave soon. Yeah! Fuck those guys! I think I'm gonna leave right now, actually!) DAISY is about to head for the door. Suddenly, LUDWIG VON KOOPA comes in the living room with a bag, about to leave. Scene 2 DAISY: You... LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Ah, Daisy, is it? Don't worry, this is just a bag of money! You see, I owe someone money and- DAISY: Cut the bullshit. I shall kill you now. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Wait, what are you talking about? This is just a bag of money, you see? DAISY steals the bag and dumps all of the contents, which are (to no one's surprise) the swords. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: ...Oh, I guess you knew all along, did you? You seem to be one of the most intelligent members here. Now, be a good girl and let me leave. DAISY: No way, bitch! I'm not gonna let your smartass get away! I got a team to defend, even if most of them are retards! LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Such an unfortunate turn of events, I see. Well, let's fight, then! LUDWIG VON KOOPA and DAISY engages in a fight. They appear to be equally matched, rendering this an indecisive battle. Suddenly, DAISY turns into FAWFUL. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: What the?! I thought FAWFUL died! FAWFUL: Not really! I still have this disguise, so Fawful can return anytime! Hahahahaha! The battle continues. It seems like FAWFUL has a better chance of winning this fight, but LUDWIG VON KOOPA is still carrying on nonetheless. FAWFUL: Ugh, you know what? It's Deidara time! DAISY takes her FAWFUL costume off and turns into DEIDARA. DEIDARA: Fun fact: I killed New New Mario with this form once! LUDWIG VON KOOPA: (God damn it, not Deidara! I might not win this battle after all...) With no regard to WARIO's property, DEIDARA keeps using Katsu on LUDWIG VON KOOPA. As a result, most of WARIO's house is destroyed. The X-Men then comes out of the kitchen and stares in awe at the destruction. WARIO: ...WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! DEIDARA then uses Katsu on the Drop Dead Wario Team. DEIDARA: That's what you guys get for being exceptional individuals. Both the Drop Dead Wario Team and LUDWIG VON KOOPA are now severely injured. DEIDARA is about to finish LUDWIG VON KOOPA off. DEIDARA: Any last words? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Heh, heh... It's sad, really. DEIDARA: Wait, sad? What the hell are you talking about? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: You could have been a great addition to the Koopa Dynastia. I mean, you are almost as intelligent as me and smarter than the other Drop Dead Fags! You already knew that I was a spy! You severely injured all of the DDWT in just one explosion just now! And you have power so great that even I can't comprehend it! And that's saying something! DEIDARA: ... LUDWIG VON KOOPA: But that's probably never gonna happen. You'll probably just kill me, and go after the Koopa Dynastia. Mario might have a chance because he knows Katsu, but I'm not sure about the others... DEIDARA: ...You know what? You're right. DAISY takes off her DEIDARA costume. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Wait...really? DAISY: Yes. You're right. The Drop Dead Wario Team is just some stupid group full of lolcows and spergs compared to the Koopa Dynastia. I mean, why did I join that group in the first place? Is it because I'm evil and the Koopa Dynastia are good? Maybe I am better off with the Dynastia after all... WARIO: No! Daisy! Don't do this! DAISY: Shut up, you fat fuck! Your group sucks! WARIO: '''HOW DARE YOU! WARIO tries to run and attack DAISY, but he collapses due to having no energy. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: So, are you joining us or not? DAISY: ...Yes! I will join! LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Excellent! Would you mind carrying me to the Koopa Dynastia base? I can't really walk. DAISY: Sure. LUDWIG VON KOOPA and DAISY goes to the Koopa Dynastia base. Scene 3 At DRY BONES's office, the members of the Koopa Dynastia are having a meeting about what happened in the mission. LUDWIG VON KOOPA had just finished explaining what happened. SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: So, basically, this is a triple victory for us? LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Correct! I got the swords, Daisy turned to us, and WARIO's house is in shambles! DRY BONES: This has to be the most interesting victory we have ever gotten. I love it! This is a HUGE improvement from that Wario-Man and swords fiasco! DAISY: Speaking of swords, I would like to have my Evil Sword back. LUDWIG VON KOOPA: Oh, right! Here you go! LUGWIG VON KOOPA gives DAISY the Evil Sword from the bag. DAISY: Thanks! LUDWIG VON KOOPA: You're welcome! DRY BONES: Daisy, for being so powerful, I am now promoting you to fourth in command! DAISY: Thanks for that as well! MARIO: I'm glad that the Drop Dead Fags have no chance anymore. I hate Wario! LUIGI: Me too, Mario. WAWARIO: Me three! I'm the opposite of him! GEORGE W. BUSH: You know, I'm kinda surprised that Daisy is in our group. She is evil, after all. DAISY: Yeah, but the Drop Dead Wario Team was a shit hugbox full of exceptional people. I don't want to be associated with that group again. Koopa Dynastia all the way! SOME TINY MORON THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT: So, what should we do now? DRY BONES: Let's wait until they attack us. Besides,we haven't had a break in 2 years. Meanwhile at the ruins of WARIO's house, WARIO is calling for the construction team to fix their house. WARIO: So, our house has been recently destroyed. I would like for you to rebuild it, stat! CONSTRUCTION WORKER: Uh, sure. It's gonna cost $9,000. WARIO: $9,000?! CONSTRUCTION WORKER: Yup. WARIO hangs up in disgust. WALUIGI: So, what are we supposed to do now? WARIO: I don't know... NEW MARIO: I do have a house of my own. I think it's 5 miles away from here, though. Wario's car got destroyed during the battle, so we will have to walk there. WARIO: Well, I guess we have no choice, peeps. Let's go. HOMER SIMPSON: Ugh, I hate walking! I'd rather sit on a couch! WARIO: Well, we will have to do it. Come on. Let's go. The screen fades to black. White text appears on the screen. TEXT: To be continued... TRIVIA *This episode is Part 2 of Ludwig the DDWTeammate, obviously. *This episode is also not a remake. *Critics called this one of their favorite episodes ever. *This episode also appeared on the UnMario Wiki: Ludwig the Betrayer Category:Stuff Category:Awesome Stuff Category:Cool Category:Show Episodes Category:TSWBWWS Episodes Category:Scripts